charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda Dobinski
"Pitter patter. It's pathetic. You call that rain?" ~Zelda Dobinski, Charlie Bone and the Invisible Boy History Zelda Dobinski (b.1988) was a student at Bloor's, but left early, graduating as a senior, in Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors to go to a university because she was "a mathematical genius". She is one of the bad endowed children descended from one of the Red King's final children, Olga. Her endowment was telekinesis, meaning she could move objects with her mind. She usually does this with papers and books and enjoyed using her powers to annoy the good endowed children. Zelda's distant relatives Inez and Idith Branko also attended Bloor's, and were introduced in the fourth book, after Zelda left as a senior. They are also telekinetic. Zelda and the Brankos are descended from the bad child of the Red King, Olga. Near the end of Midnight for Charlie Bone she and Manfred try to attack Charlie, but are stopped by Tancred Torsson and Lysander Sage. Earlier in the book Zelda and her friend Beth Strong were playing a game telekinetically passing a pencil box. Zelda and Beth are both evil telekinetics. In Charlie Bone and the Time Twister Zelda and Manfred trap Henry Yewbeam in a dungeon at Manfred's great-grandfather's orders. Later, when Olivia sneaks out to try to save Henry, Beth and Zelda go and try to tie her to a tree, so Asa Pike as a beast can attack her, but Emma Tolly comes in as a giant bird and flies Zelda and Beth up to the Heights. Zelda is only in the first three books. Appearance In Midnight for Charlie Bone, she was described to have a long nose, and look rather spiteful. In Charlie and the Time Twister she was described as a thin girl with a long nose. In Charlie Bone and The Blue Boa, she was described as a tall and thin girl. It is suspected Zelda has black hair, which is most likely true to the fact her aunt Natalia Dobinski has black hair and her cousins Idith and Inez Branko have black hair also. RelationshipsCategory:CharactersCategory:Bad Endowed ChildrenCategory:TelekineticsCategory:VillainsCategory:FemalesCategory:Drama pupils Category:Children/Teens/Youths Manfred Fellow Conspirator / Crush She usually worked with Manfred Bloor and it is unknown whether Zelda harbored feelings for Manfred, or if Manfred harbored feelings for her, but it is hinted in some parts of the books that they liked each other. In the second book, Billy Raven thinks Manfred and Zelda are dating, but Manfred denies it, telling Billy to "mind his own business". In Charlie Bone and The Blue Boa, Olivia Vertigo says Manfred wanted a girl named Lydia Pieman to have the lead role in the end-of-semester play, and Zelda becomes insanely jealous. Beth Strong Best Friends In the first book, they are seen telepathically passing a pencil box to each other, although Zelda denies that it is a game. Later, they go to tie Olivia in a tree together, so Asa can attack her. Category:Articles in need of improvement